Confucion y solucion
by julieth vapala
Summary: bien no se por que le puse asi... en caso Kyle echa a Stan de su vida por una confucion y Stan erido se va de south park y 3 años despues va a regresar dentro de una banda la cual es muuuyy misteriosa jaja... Stayle  o como sea...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de South Park no nos pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone..bla,bla, y el resto de chachara…**

**Bien no tengo ninguna mierda que hacer hoy así que un pequeño fic de south park…. Espero les guste y comenten…si no pues… hagan lo que se les dé la gana…**

**Confusión y solución**

**FlashBack-**

_**-**__VETE STAN NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE…-grito Kyle, yo no tenía de idea de que había echo mal pero obedecí… y de forma definitiva…me fui de south park…_

**Fin Del FlashBack-**

Eso ya fue hace 3 años y aun me duele ya que mi cariño a kyle se estaba tornando…en…amor….pero no me deje derrotar por la vida y seguí adelante, estaba terminando mis estudios en veterinaria, pero lo mejor era que tenía mi banda y que nos estaba yendo de maravilla…

-Bueno chicos y ¿Cuándo se darán a conocer?- pregunto el periodista radial a través del teléfono- ya que solo se escuchan sus canciones y se sabe el nombre de la banda, pero no se han dejado ver y no se sabe quiénes son sus integrantes…

-Bueno, pues vamos a darnos a conocer el South park ya que la mayoría somos de allá- conteste de forma cortes.

-Ya escucharon radio escuchas la cita es en south park colorado, ahora vamos con una canción de este grupo que se llama _"supersunt_"

(….)

_Veo sombras que se apagan_

_De mil fotos del ayer_

_Mil recuerdos que se acaban_

_Queda un sueño aún por que_

Empezó a sonar la canción y Kyle volvió a quedar soñador por ello.(escapar de kuday)

-¿Sí que te gusta esa banda no?- dijo Kenny a su lado, kyle asistió con la cabeza-pos van a venir ¿no te lo perderás cierto?

-Jamás- dijo Kyle, esas canciones le hacían sentir raro pero era agradable…

-Kyle, ahí viene el idiota de tu novio clyde- dijo Kenny parándose, Kyle lo imite.

-No le digas así-le regaño

-Pero si es verdad, además tú todavía quieres a Stan aunque lo hayas botado-termino yéndose

**FlashBack-**

¿PERO POR QUE LE DIJISTE ESO?-pregunto Kenny

Porque él se acostó con Wendy – susurre con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro

Eso no es cierto ella lo invento para ganar una apuesta con culo gordo-dijo Kenny y yo lo mire con esperanza- y además me acabas de demostrar que si lo amas…-susurro y yo sonreí- pero…

¿Qué?- pregunte

El te obedeció y de qué manera-dijo tristemente

¿De qué me hablas?– dije sin entender, el suspiro

Se fue de south park –dijo y yo pensé que mi mundo se había derrumbado y me había caído encima.

¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir….

**Fin Del FlashBack-**

Kyle!- dijo Clyde trayendo a él nombrado a la realidad.

¿Si?-

(….)

Bueno, pip, butters ¿listos para volver a south park? –dije con una sonrisa, ellos me imitaron y asistieron con la cabeza- y tu Lilia ¿lista para conocer south park?

Claro primo y también a Kyle- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ni te atrevas – le advertí aún sonriendo, butters y pip rieron bajito….

**Bueno las cosas están así:**

**Review= resto de historia**

**No review = me da igual la historia**

**¿Cual eligen?**

**Espero su respuesta….bay…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de South Park no nos pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Y con ellos no compito xD **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron (en verdad no me esperaba que lo hicieran) me sorprendió mucho…pero igual gracias a todos me animaron a seguir…**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**para Dennis-chan: la verdad me sorprende ya que yo no me había leído fics tuyos, lo hice para comprobar y te puedo decir que yo tenía una idea un tanto diferente….**

**Para todos: yo con Stan trabajo en primera persona, con Kyle en tercera (pero para los recuerdos en primera). De pronto por eso sea algo confuso.**

**Detalles del fic: Stan se fue de south park a los 14 años termino estudios y dentro a la Universidad haciendo un curso de veterinaria, pero aun así tiene una banda con Butters, pip y Lilia (esta última es de mi cabeza y es prima de Stan) y Kyle… bueno el siguió en south park termino sus estudios, hace una carrera de cocina (para chef) y (aunque no ha olvidado a Stan) se volvió novio de Clyde el cual es… Ummmm….muy posesivo con el pobre Kyle….**

**Bueno vamos con el capitulo…**

**Capitulo 2**

**3 días para el concierto de supersunt**

Al parecer muchas cosas en este pueblo no cambian, como el maldito frio, queríamos hacer una pequeña aparición sorpresa (por así decirlo) en south park así que mandamos a Mario a preparar el escenario que utilizaríamos pasado mañana.

Hola Stan- dijo Pip con una sonrisa, él era el pianista de la banda (eso había estudiado), la persona que lo cuidaba quería vivir a costillas de él así que Pip prefirió estar solo y desde ahí se integro a la banda.

Hola Pip, ¿desde cuando te levantas tan temprano?- pregunte, eran las 5:50 y yo me encontraba en las escaleras del edificio fumando (ya que hay cada uno tenía un apartamento).

Desde hace mucho, pero creo recordar que el director Mario nos prohibió andar sin guarda espaldas fuera del edificio-dijo sentándose a mi lado, quitándome el cigarrillo y dañándole.

Y creo haberte advertido que me molesta que agás eso – dije y el sonrió – y además, nadie nos conoce…bueno… a la banda.

¡Exacto! Ya deja que nos divirtamos- dijo Lilia apareciendo de la nada.

Si vamos a ver south park – dijo Butters, este se unió a la banda cuando se aburrió de sus padres y huyo- Pero sin pasar cerca a mi ex casa – termino frotándose los nudillos algo que ya casi no hacía.

Bien – dije levantándome y Pip me imito para ir al auto.

(…..)

Kyle tengo sueño- dijo Kenny el cual estaba siendo arrastrado como todos los días para que fuera a la Universidad.

Se nos hiso tarde y aún estamos lejos – le dijo Kyle preocupado.

Pidamos aventón- dijo Kenny el cual el día anterior había estado en parranda y por eso estaba así. Kyle accedió con la cabeza y empezó a hacerle señas a un vehículo que pasaba por ahí. El vehículo era una camioneta azul oscuro el cual paro y bajo la ventana.

Si, si, ya se, súbanse- dijo Damián desde el puesto del conductor **(July: que pensaron ¿Stan? xD)**

Gracias- dijo Kyle y Kenny y se subieron.

(…..)

Yo voy manejando, a mi lado esta Lilia y atrás Butters y Pip, mi auto es un BMW Serie 6 Convertible negro, pasamos un parque pero todo está muy nublado y sin darnos cuenta una camioneta se atravesó en nuestro camino, al parecer se había resbalado por la nieve.

¿Están bien?- pregunte ya abajo de mi carro. De la camioneta salieron dos personas de atrás y una del puesto del conductor. Los reconocí al momento ya que en su vestimenta no habían cambiado mucho, el que había cambiado en algo era más Kenny que ya no llevaba la capucha tan apretada. En cambio a nosotros el productor nos había echo un cambio extremo, yo tenía una chaqueta negra, unos ying y unas gafan también negras, Butters el baterista de la banda tria una camisa color piel y un saco de rayas negras, blancas y azules, unos ying y una gorra azul marino casi igual a sus ojos, Lilia la bajista tenía unos toreros negros, unos tenis, una camisa blanca y un saco negro con blanco por encima, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos y con el cabello negro algo crespo. Pip… bueno Pip ya no era tan formal porque tenía el cabello más corto con un torero azul oscuro y una camisa de manga larga negra.

Si tranquilo- dijo Damián sin reconocerme

Por suerte-dijo sonriente Kenny, que tampoco me reconoció

¿Por suerte? ¡Casito nos matamos!-grito Kyle sin darme la mas mínima importancia

No es mi culpa-dijo Damián tranquilo- y más bien di "casito me mato" acuérdate que ni Kenny ni yo morimos… al menos no para siempre.

Stan, ¿nos vamos?- dijo mi primita que seguía en el carro, pude ver como los tres de la camionetas se quedaban de piedra y con la boca abierta mirándome de pies a cabeza.

¿Te puedes esperar prima? Quiero asegurarme que estén bien – dije girándome un poco hacia los integrantes de mi banda.

Si, deja que se encuentre con sus "súper amigos"- dijo burlona mente Butters

¡Butters!- lo regañe y el, pip y Lilia rieron- ¿enserio están bien?-les volví a cuestionar a los chicos que aun me miraban como si fuera un total desconocido (y también a el resto de la banda).

Eeee…s-si t-tranquilo-dijo Kenny que salía poco a poco de su asombro.

Je, eso me recuerda ¿Dónde está Tweek? – dijo Pip y yo rodé los ojos.

E-en la universidad-dijo Kyle sin quitarme la vista pero de un momento a otro se sobresalto-¡llegaremos tarde!

Si, vamos – dijo Damián dentando de nuevo al carro- un gusto a verte visto Stan.

Si, ¿te veremos de nuevo?-pregunto Kenny subiendo también.

Tenlo por seguro Kenny – dije sonriendo de medio lado y despidiéndome con la mano.

A-adiós-dijo Kyle y también se despidió con la mano.

Hasta pronto- susurre para mí cuando arrancaron, lo que no sabía era lo pronto que nos íbamos a encontrar…

**Un poco más largo y hubiera seguido pero quería dejar trama xD**

**Advertencias:**

**Abra Bunny y Dip (esto será más como obsequio para mi hermana)**

**Espero comenten y me diga si los decepcione xD **

**Chaito …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de South Park no nos pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Siento no haber podido subirlo antes **

**Penúltimo capítulo y la verdad que el último (El concierto) es el que más me gusta…. Si ya sé que esta corto pero antes se me alargo xD**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y en el mini fic que subí =D**

**Ahora si RUEDENLA…**

**Capitulo 3 2 días para el concierto de supersunt**

_Quédate un momento aquí_

_No mires hacia mí_

_Que no podré aguantar_

_Si clavas tu mirada_

_Que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes_

_Que no puedo hablar_

Nos encontrábamos ensayando las canciones (que lloro), ya que queríamos lucirnos, al frente de la tarima se encontraba Mario el director que nos observaba y daba concejos.

-algún día lo descubriré-dijo Mario mirándome. Paramos de tocar.

-¿el qué?-cuestione al ver que el comentario era por mí.

-quien te robo el corazón de tal forma que hace que compongas este tipo de canciones-me respondió sonriéndome con complicidad.

**(N/p: como dice en mi profile, perdonen bandas, grupos, cantantes y demás por este tipo de cosas pero es solo para entretenimiento)**

-algún día -repetí con la misma sonrisa

- sí, pero yo ya sé y creo que hasta ya lo vi-comento mi prima-pero en la próxima no lo dejo escapar-termino sonriendo. Butters y Pip soltaron a reír.

-jajaja que graciosa primita-le dije en tono serio pero sonriendo.

(…..)

-no lo puedo creer- dijo Carman-son unos mentirosos

-pero si es verdad-se quejo Kenny- y tal como te lo describimos.

-¿están seguros de que era él y no otro Stan? – pregunto aun no muy convencido

-QUE NO CULO GORDO-dijeron Kenny y Kyle a la vez (o mejor dicho gritaron)

-¡NO ME DIGAN ASI!-les regaño Carman

-ok, ok, pero es verdad-dijo Kenny

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer Kyle?-cuestiono Carman a el pelirrojo el cual bajo la cabeza

- no se-dijo Kyle-aun lo quiero

-se nota-dijeron Carman, Kenny y Damián que acababa de acercarse.

-¿vieron como estaba Butters? eso si es cambiar-dijo Kenny y todos se quedaron mirándolo-¿Qué? Es un comentario.

(…..)

-empiecen-dijo Mario a los chicos los cuales empezaron a tocar… (Sin despertar-kuday)

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo ser,_

_Que seré tu luz y la briza que ilumina_

_na na na na y hasta el final._

Yo me encontraba al frente, Pip y Lilia a los lados un poco más atrás que de mí y Butters en una segunda plataforma atrás de todos nosotros.

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer,_

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo ser y_

_Llevarte hasta la cima en sima._

Como siempre yo tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y cantaba.

_Sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que es su luz vuelas tú,_

_Viajando en un cielo azul,_

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar,_

_Una vez y otra más hasta que este sueño acabe nena._

Pip también cantaba, igual que Lilia ellos aunque normal mente eran coristas, a veces cantábamos como tríos

_Yo sé, que mañana no estaré en la nada_

_Y que esta estrella no nos dejara jamás,_

_Y sé que de noche sacare mi espada,_

_Iremos juntos hasta el más allá._

Me corrí asía atrás mientras Lilia cantaba

_De noche saldrá la luna_

_Y las estrellas te abrazaran._

Me devolví a mi lugar para seguir cantando y así seguimos en el reto de la canción como era costumbre.

_Sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que en su luz vuelas tu,_

_Viajando en un cielo azul._

_Sin dudar ni esperar_

_Solo hay tiempo para amar una vez y_

_Otra más hasta que este sueño acabe nena._

_Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate,_

_Que puedo volar y todo puedo ser,_

_Que seré tu luz y la_

_Briza que ilumina na na na na y hasta el final._

En ese momento cerré los ojos y por mi cabeza cruzo la imagen de Kyle de la mañana pasada y podrá jurar que desde ese momento tome mas apasionada mente la canción…

_Puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, _

_Puedo despegar en un anochecer,_

_Quiero todo ser y llevarte_

_Hasta la cima en sima._

_Sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz _

_Que es su luz vuelas tú,_

_Viajando en un cielo azul._

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar,_

_Una vez y otra más hasta_

_Que este sueño acabe nena._

_Sin despertar, sin dudar, sin despertar, sin dudar._

_Sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz_

_Que es su luz vuelas tú,_

_Viajando en un cielo azul._

_Sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar,_

_Una vez y otra más hasta que este sueño acabe nena._

Al terminar Butters dio un pequeño "wuuuuuuuuuw" y hiso una de sus tantas maniobras con las baquetas (los palos con que se toca la batería).

-bien, Stan no tengo idea en que rayos estabas pensando como a mitad de la canción pero mantenlo en mente siempre que cantes, ok?-dijo Mario

-con gusto-dije y alcance a escuchar las risitas de Butters y Pip.

-Bueno, ahora pueden ir a sus apartamentos chicos y descansen….aaaa y nada de travesuras muchachos-dijo recogiendo sus cosas

-¿Qué oras son?-pregunto Pip

-las 8 y 45 pm –dijo tranquilamente Mario y se dirigió a las salida pero se detuvo cuando escucho un "¿¡que!" general- el tiempo pasa volando cuando más te gusta lo que haces-agrego y salió.

(….)

-no Clyde no quiero-dijo Kyle aun un poco sorprendido por la proposición de Clyde.

-hay por favor Kyle ya llevamos un año de novios y nunca hemos estado juntos-dijo Clyde (ya se imaginaran que le estaba proponiendo)

-¡no quiero! Lo siento pero… ya no quiero ser tu novio-dijo Kyle bajando la cabeza

-¿perdón? ¿ y quién te lo está preguntando? Lo somos y no dejaremos de serlo por el estúpido de Stan ¿!¿entendido?-dijo Clyde, Kyle iba a decir algo pero Clyde se le adelanto- y además ¿tú crees que él se va a fijar ahora en ti? No lo hiso antes no lo va a hacer ahora ¿tú crees que no tendrá ahora novia y que te está esperando? Por favor Kyle ¡ya va a dejar a su novia para estar con una monja como tú!

Kyle no aguanto más y se echo a correr llorando, escucho un "Kyle" departe de Kenny que al parecer había escuchado todo y después de darle uno trompazos a Clyde corrió detrás de él. Pero Kyle no quería su ayuda, no quería nada solo corrió y corrió sin mirar a donde hasta que se tropezó con alguien.

(…)

Sentí como alguien se tropezaba con migo e iba para atrás, sin darme cuenta quien era lo detuve poniendo mis manos en su cintura para que no callera.

-¡Kyle!-dije al mirar quien era con una sonrisa la cual se borro al ver que lloraba-¿Qué pasa?

S-Stan, n-no n-nada-dijo sonrosándose, yo quite mis manos de su cintura pero aun me encontraba muy cerca de él.

¡Kyle!- oí gritar a alguien y al girar la cabeza me di cuenta que era Kenny que se encontraba igual de agitado que Kyle como si vinieran corriendo una maratón.

¿Qué pasa Stan?-dijo Butters llegando detrás de mí.

Eeee…la verdad eso quisiera saber-dije mirando a mi amigos de infancia, cuando salimos del estudio Pip y Lilia se fueron en una moto y Butters y yo nos iríamos en el carro, Salí y me encontré con esto…

Clyde el novio de Kyle lo hiso sentir mal diciendo una chorradas de babosadas, Kyle se sintió mal y salió corriendo sin saber a dónde y yo trataba de alcanzarlo después de darle a Clyde lo que se merece-dijo Kenny en un tiempo de 2,42 segundos y Kyle lo miro mal y totalmente sonrojado.

-no tenias que contar todo eso Kenny-le dijo Kyle como reproche.

-tranquilo Kyle, no tengo ni idea de que te dijo pero de seguro que es mentira-dije abrazándolo a lo que él solo se sorprendió y sonrojo mas (si es que se podía).

Kenny sonrió al ver la escena y luego dirigió su mirada a Butters y se acerco.

-que pesar que no esté Lilia-dijo Butters para sí y con una sonrisa maliciosa sin notar que el ojizarco mayor se le había aproximado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kenny y Butters se sobresalto

-aaaa…mmm…no por nada-mintió sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿no hacen bonita pareja?-dijo Kenny mirando a Stan y Kyle que aun lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo…o esa era la escusa ya que Kyle había parado de llorar hace rato.

-aja-dijo Butters sonriendo nuevamente con malicia y Kenny lo miro sin entender- chicos ¿quieren acompañarnos a dar una vuelta por south park?-pregunto y Kenny sintió unas ganas de….waw eso que sintió Kenny si era nuevo para él.

-si vamos ¿Por qué no van con nosotros?-dijo Stan sin darle importancia a la sonrisa de complicidad por parte de Butters (que al pobre Kenny le toco mirar a otro lada si no se le lanzaba al joven Leopold hay mismo.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa me canse de escribir ya que cuando iba a la mitad lo guarde y segi pero se me apago el compu y se me borro muuuuchoooo =C así que me toco entrecortar el cap. Sorry pero intentare subir el otro pronto…**

**Saludos y dejen Reviews…**


	4. Continuación del capítulo 3

**Continuación del capítulo 3**

B-bueno-dijo Kyle y Butters inmediatamente le abrió la puerta del puesto que quedaba al lado del conductor (se me olvido como se llama xD) Kyle entro, Stan se sentó en su puesto (el del conductor ya que el carro era de él) y Butters y Kenny se sentaron atrás.

Y ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Kenny, Butters sonrió.

Vamos a comer un helado-dijo Butters sonriente.

Kyle no puede comer dulce-dijo Stan sentado relajadamente en su puesto y los brazos cruzados.

Pero si Butters…

Entonces a comer comida china- dijo Butters interrumpiendo a Kyle.

Kyle odia la comida china y yo soy vegetariano-dijo Stan sin entender el juego de Butters, mientras que Kyle se sorprendió de que Stan se acordara de esos detallitos

Waw, Stan si que conoces a Kyle-dijo Butters para luego soltar a reír. Stan al entender el jueguito de su compañero de trabajo solo apretó sus puños.

¿Terminaste?-pregunto secamente Stan

Oh, claro compañero-dijo Stoch con una sonrisita de inocencia

¿Adónde vamos?-pregunto Stan dirigiéndose a Kyle y Kenny

Ummmm ¿Qué tal a cine?-dijo Kenny, Butters asistió con la cabeza algo pensativo, Kyle miro a Stan.

¿Quieres ir?-pregunto Stan a Kyle que solo asistió tímidamente con la cabeza-ok -dijo finalmente y arranco.

-o-o-o-o-

Que lento-dijo Butters a Stan que iba a 89 k/h

Quiero que lleguen vivos- se defendió Stan- cuando andemos nosotros hay si ando a 200 k/h o más.-finalizo a lo cual Kenny y Kyle lo miraron con cara de WTF-¿Qué?

Nunca han andado a esa velocidad-adivino Butters- o ¿me equivoco?

No-dijo simplemente Kenny y en ese momento llegaron a su destino y bajaron

Bueno y ahora ¿Qué peli vemos?-dijo Stan en ese momento voltio a ver a los demás y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con Kyle

¿A dónde fueron?-pregunto Kyle dando vueltas sobre si buscándolos.

Por ahí aparecerán-dijo Stan que no le dio mucha importancia y llamo a Kyle para que entrara con él a la sala de cine. Pero en eso vieron a Clyde besando asquerosamente apasionado a una chica pelinegra.

Clyde-susurro Kyle pero fue suficiente para que los dos jóvenes apasionados lo voltearan a ver. Kyle al ver que su acompañante era Wendy no se sorprendió pero temió que no fuera igual con Stan asique lo voltio a ver pero no lo encontró y pensó que tal vez se había perdido con la gente pero aun así se sintió triste.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar llorando en tu casa? – le dijo como si nada Clyde (maldito bastardo)

Estaba con…

Estaba con migo- le interrumpió Kenny- ¿algún problema?

Sí, que no deberías estar con MI NOVIO en una sala de cine-dijo Clyde y Wendy pareció no inmutarse.

¡¿Perdón?-dijo Kenny aun más rabioso que antes- chúpame las bolas mal… (Palabras clausuradas por ser demasiadas groseras)-al terminar se dio cuenta que estaba gritando y que todo el mundo estaba estático mirándolo-eeee perdón- y después de eso todo el mundo siguió en lo suyo

Tu no me vienes a insultar a mi-dijo e inmediatamente tomo el brazo de Kyle bruscamente- tú te vienes con migo

Auchs, me duele-dijo tratando de zafarse- suéltame-y dicho esto Clyde lo agarro más fuerte y lo jalo.

QUE LO SUELTES-dijo Stan apareciendo y de una forma rápida zafo a Kyle del agarre de Clyde. Este y Wendy se quedaron sorprendidos mirando a Stan de pies a cabeza.

Kyle ¿enserio crees que él te pondrá cuidado?-dijo Clyde señalando a Stan el cual se sorprendió y miro a Kyle que estaba rojo como un tomate.

Cállate- le grito empujándolo y tratando de salir corriendo pero Kenny lo detuvo.

No le des el gusto-le dijo Kenny a Kyle el cual ya soltaba lagrimas lo cual hiso que Stan se enojara.

¿Y por qué no?-dijo de repente Stan y todos excepto Butters lo miraron asombrado.

Es Mi novio, recuérdalo –dijo Clyde con ganas de llevarse o arrastrarse a Kyle de ahí.

Yo oí que el ya no quiere ser tu novio-le dijo Stan burlonamente.

Y ¿Qué me importa lo que él piense?-dijo Clyde- ¿acaso es alguien importante como para elegir?- Stan tremendamente rabioso se le acerco hasta quedar uno metros de él.

¿Acaso tu lo eres como para elegir por él?-dijo Stan secamente.

Si idiota-dijo dándole un empujón en el hombro el cual solo se movió sin dar un paso atrás.

No deberías hacer eso-dijo Butters en tonito de advertencia haciéndose le distraído.

¿Qué? Esto-dijo Clyde y subió su mano para darle otro empujón a Stan pero este lo esquivo y le dio un pequeño golpe en uno de sus nervios- ¡pero qué…!-dijo al darse cuenta que no podía mover sus brazos y colgaban como si fueran de mentira.

Te lo advertí-dijo Butters- se llama la técnica de los puntos de presión y consiste en 361 puntos ubicados en todo el cuerpo, conectados a las áreas del cerebro que controlan ciertos órganos, como los riñones, los intestinos, el estómago y el corazón; y su aplicación en las artes marciales para inmovilizar al oponente. En este caso tú y uso uno para inmovilizar tus brazos.

Aja, ¿y cuando se moverán?-pregunto interesado Kenny. Butters miro a Stan.

Sinceramente no lo sé-dijo Stan

Pero eso fue genial-dijo Damián y todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendido-¿qué?

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Kenny

Hace ratito-dijo Damián relajado- hace mucho que no veía que utilizaran esa técnica.

Si, ya… ¿nos vamos?-dijo Stan también relajado

Si pero ¿adónde?-pregunto Kenny. Stan miro su reló

Waw, son las 11:45 pm-dijo sorprendido por el paso del tiempo

¿No te regañan por llegar tarde?-pregunto Kenny a Butters

Eeee…no?-dijo Butters mirándolo extrañado

Butters ya no vive con sus padres, vive… vengan, acompáñenos a la CASA de Butters-dijo Stan algo divertido

¿Para qué?-pregunto Kyle.

Ya van a ver…

**Jejeje se acabo ya que son las 12:00 am ósea el otro día upsss jejejeje (mala) no me maten pero a lo último se me seco el cerebro y yo necesitaba que Todos fueran a… bueno los dejo ya me tengo que ir…bey….**

**Saludos y dejen comentarios….**


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de South Park no nos pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Bueno solo les agradeceré por los comentarios, ya que no tengo mucho que decir… a y espero este año se cumplan sus metas, sueños y todo lo demás y la pasen rechimba (bien)…aquí el capi…**

**Capitulo 4 **

**1 día para el concierto de supersunt**

Los chicos llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba la banda y pues bueno se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que se trataba del mejor hotel en south park (y eso que no sabían que todo el hotel estaba reservado solo para ellos).

¿No dijiste que nos llevarías a la casa de este?-dijo Damián señalando a Butters

Pues aquí vivimos-dijo Stan señalando el edificio

Ustedes…-Kyle no pudo terminar la frece por que en ese momento Lilia apareció y se lanzo a Stan para "saludarlo"

¡Chicos, llegaron! Yo pensaba que les había pasado algo-dijo Lila aun abrazada a Stan

Bien pero yo creo que si me va a pasar si no me sueltas-dijo Stan que estaba siendo horcado por el agarre de su primita.

Hay lo siento-dijo soltándose y mirando a los demás chicos.

Enserio ¿Qué paso?-dijo Butters

¿Qué? ¿Porque?-dijo la chica pelinegra

Tú no te preocupas por nosotros, en serio que paso-le contesto el chico arre costado a un muro.

¿Por qué dices que no me preocupo por ustedes?-

No te preocupaste cuando metieron a Stan a la cárcel, no te vas a preocupar ahora-

¿CUANDO METIERON A STAN? Dirás cuando me hicieron meter a la cárcel-dijo Stan

¡No es cierto!-se defendió Butters

Técnicamente si, ya que Lilia era la que le estaba prendiendo fuego ala casa, tu le pasabas "inconscientemente" la gasolina y después Stan llego a tratar de apagar el fuego y lo atraparon a él-dijo de repente Pip que estaba arre costado contra la puerta y con las manos en los bolsillos de su ying.

Eso, gracias Pip-dijo Stan feliz de que alguien lo apoyara.

Pero….igualmente ella no se preocupo-dijo Butters apuntando con su dedo a Lilia

Si, si ya… ¿me van a presentar a sus amigos o no?-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

Ah, era eso-

Te presento-empezó Stan- el es Kenny, el es Damián y el es Kyle, chicos ella es Lilia mi prima y…bueno a Pip ya lo conocen.-dijo y Lilia y Pip fueron saludando a los chicos.

Entremos ¿quieren?-dijo Butters que ya estaba con frio.

Ok-dijeron y entraron, el edificio era grande y muy lujoso, en el segundo piso estaba el apartamento de Stan, en el tercero el de Butters, en el cuarto en de Lilia y el quinto el de Pip. Y ellos fueron al más cercano (el de Stan)

Waw, que apartamento-dijo Damián tantito asombrado seguido por Kyle que también se sorprendió por el orden que había y por Kenny que casi se le cae la mandíbula ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanto lujo. Butters dentro y se acostó (se tiro mas bien) perezosamente el una de las sillas que había, Pip siguió a Stan ya que tenia que decirle algo y Lilia se fue a la cocina.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Stan a Pip que casi lo había arrastrado a una parte lejana para hablarle.

¡Mira!-le dijo emocionado mostrando unos boletos para ir a el concierto de entradas vip- Mario nos dijo que era uno para cada uno y que se la diéramos a alguien que queramos que este en el concierto.

¡Súper!-dijo Stan tomando una

Le vas a decir- dijo Pip señalando a Kyle

No, será una sorpresa-dijo Stan

Pero ¿Cómo sabrás si le gusta nuestra música?-

Ya veras…- y dicho esto se fue para su computador mientras Pip hablaba con Lilia y Butters

De pronto empezó a sonar una canción…

_Hoy,_

_Con el dolor,_

_Llega el fantasma de tu voz,_

_Diciéndome,_

_Ya no llores amor._

_Soy,_

_Un eslabón,_

_Que se ha perdido entre tú y yo._

_Por favor,_

_Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó._

Les sorprendió un pocos a los músicos cuando los tres chicos que se encontraban sentados sonrieron al escuchar la canción.

¿Les gusta esta música?-pregunto Pip

Si, es linda-dijo feliz Kyle y el guitarrista sonrió. La canción al ratito se acabo y empezó otra…

_Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh._

_You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go._

_Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes._

_Youll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_Youll be screaming no._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

Mis respetos al baterista…yo siempre quise aprender a tocar la batería pero nunca pude bien…-dijo Kenny y Butters sonrió.

El guitarrista también es bueno-dijo Kyle y todos los integrantes de la banda se miraron entre ellos y al ver que Lilia hacia un puchero ya que nadie había realzado su labor estuvieron a punto de soltar a reír.

Y ¿Qué tal los cantante?-dijo rápidamente Lilia.

Los tres asen muy buen trabajo-dijo Damián y se confundió igual que sus dos amigos al ver que Lilia le sacaba la lengua a Stan (algo muy infantil) de una forma muy orgullosa.

Tranquilos, esta loca-dijo Butters

¡Oye!-le reclamo Lilia y Butters sonrió mientras daba pequeños golpes a la silla como si lo hiciera con sus baquetas pero utilizando dos cuchillos. XD.

¡Bueno pero dejen de pelear!-dijo Pip ya aburrido.

Ok-

Ok-

Ha, ustedes hacen linda pareja-dijo molestando Stan a Lilia y a Butters

Si ¿verdad?-dijo Butters abrazando a Lilia, en esos momentos Kenny bajo la cabeza y sintió algo en el pecho, pero se le paso cuando Lilia empujo a Butters y se empezaron a reír.

Ya te tragaste del ojizarco-le dijo por lo bajo Damián a Kenny

Ups-dijo Kenny sonriendo un poco-pero ¿Qué me dice que el me va a poner cuidado?

Ummm, no lo se-dijo Damián con simpleza-pero deberías intentarlo

¡Butters ya debe de tener novia!-dijo Kenny en un tonito altito y todos estaban callados mirándolo.

No, soy gay – dijo simplemente Butters y siguió ablando con Pip. A lo que Kenny quedo boquiabierto.

¿Ya ves?-le dijo Damián y Kenny se ruborizo un poco.

(…)

Creo que esta interesado en ti- le dijo Pip a Butters

Pues a mi me gusta-dijo Butters mirando a Kenny que hablaba por lo bajo con Damián

¡Butters ya debe de tener novia!-dijo Kenny

No, soy gay – dijo Butters y voltio a hablar con Pip- si, tenias razón, te debo 200 dólares.

Ya decía yo-dijo sonriente Pip.

Que malos- dijo Stan- ¿por que no le das una oportunidad Butters?

Y ¿Quién dijo que no se la iba a dar?-dijo el rubio sonriendo. Los otros solo soltaron a reír.

Hay no-dijo de pronto Stan y los rubios siguieron la vista de Stan y miraron a Lilia ablando con Kyle

Mala suerte amigo-dijo Butters y Stan se fue directo para donde su primita.

(…)

Hola ¿eres Kyle cierto?-dijo Lilia acercándose a el nombrado.

Si y tu eres la prima de Stan ¿cierto?-

Cierto, ¿sabes? Me da gusto por fin conocerte-

¿A si?- dijo Kyle confundido

Si, es que mi primo me habla arto de ti-

Ah-dijo Kyle ruborizándose.

Primita te necesitan al teléfono-dijo apareciendo Stan- ¿me la puedo llevar un momento?

s-si claro-respondió Kyle y ellos se fueron para donde se encontraban Butters y Pip.

Buena escusa para sacarme de hay-dijo Lilia a su primo.

No confió en ti-dijo simplemente stan.

¿Quieren tomar algo?-pregunto Stan acercándose a sus invitados

Pues… ¿que nos ofreces?-pregunto Kenny

Lo que quieran-

Que tal un tequila-dijo Damián solo molestando con lo que no contaba era que Stan fuero a la cocina y de verdad se lo trajera.

¿y ustedes?-

Ummm…yo lo mismo-dijo Kenny y Stan voltio a ver a Kyle.

Un refresco esta bien-dijo tímidamente Kyle a ver que Stan le estaba preguntando con la mirada.

Ok-dijo y se fue y les trajo lo que habían pedido.

Gracias-dijo Kyle al recibir su refresco, Stan se sentó a su lado.

¿y que estudias?-le pregunto Stan

Eeee…artes culinarias-

Cocina, interesante-

¿Y tu?-

Veterinaria, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones-

Por eso estas acá-

Es una de las razones-

Y ¿Cuáles son las otras?-

Pronto lo sabrás pero ahora no te lo puedo decir-

Ah-dijo finalmente Kyle y se formo un silencio incomodo-amm, ¿me prestarías el baño por favor?

Claro, cojes ese pasillo y volteas a la derecha-

Ok-y dicho esto se paro. La verdad no tenia ganas de ir al baño pero se sintió un poco incomodo y prefirió hacer eso. Al momento de coger el pasillo y voltear a la derecha como le había indicado Stan miro 3 puertas-¿y ahora?-se pregunto así mismo y decidió abrir una al asar.

Era una habitación espaciosa con artos decorados y muchos diseños en café y rojo, dentro, había una cama grande (cama matrimonial) y a cada lado una mesa de noche en las cuales había una lámpara y… un celular se encontraba en una de ellas. Desvió la mirada para el fondo de la habitación y miro dos mesas y un armario grande, un una de las mesas había artos papeles alumbrados por una lámpara y el la otra se encontraba unos cds y… una guitarra eléctrica negra con destellos dorados que formaban el nombre "_Stanley"_.

El baño no se encuentra aquí-dijo una voz detrás de el que lo hiso saltar y darse la vuelta, era Stan que se encontraba arre costado en el marco le la perta con las manos en los bolsillos… para Kyle una posición muy sexi.

y-yo n-noque…quería…-

Tranquilo, el lugar es grande y cual quiera se confunde-dijo Stan acercándose peligrosamente a Kyle

**Bien se acabo, estoy muy cansada para seguir… no mentiras odio que dejen las cosas así y no lo voy a hacer….ruédenlo…**

S-Stan lo que dijo Clyde en el cine yo…-

¿Tu?-

E-es c-cierto-y-yo s-si q-quiero q-que t-tu m-me pongas atención y….olvídalo-dijo bajando la mirada y Stan se confundió.

¿Por qué?- pregunto sin notar que sus caras se encontraban a escasos centímetros.

Por que tú no le pondrías cuidado a una persona como yo tan…-empezó pero están no quería que siguiera bajando su autoestima así que lo callo….con un beso…

Kyle al sentir los labios le Stan chocar con los suyos se sorprendió mucho pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y se cerraron por instinto disfrutando de el sabor de los labios de Stan…. Eran diferentes en totalidad a los de Clyde, estos tenias un sabor dulce y eran suaves, al tenerlo tan cerca noto un suave olor a naturaleza (por así decirlo) un olor refrescante que hacia que se olvidara de todo….puso sus manos desde el estomago de Stan y empezó a subirlas por su pecho presionando suavemente y sintiendo su cuerpo musculoso debajo de la camisa de este, asta que rodeo su cuello inclinándose un poco ya que Stan era mas alto por uno pequeños centímetros, Stan rodeo la cintura de Kyle con su brazos y lo atrajo lo mas que pudo hacia él asta sentir como entre sus cuerpos ya no existía ninguna distancia y se aventuro a morder suavemente el labio inferior del pelirrojo y a introducir su lengua el la boca del otro recorriendo cada parte de ella. Kyle soltó un gemido ahogado a sentir la lengua de Stan recorría toda su boca y al final por falta del maldito aire se tuvieron que separar algo sonrojados y muy acalorados.

**Bueno me toco cortar de nuevo ya que mi hermano me esta pidiendo desde hace rato el computador y de paso ya estoy cansada, estos capítulos se me están volviendo algo largitos pero...Alístense por que de seguro en el próximo hay Lemun Stan/Kyle y de pronto otros xD **

**Saludos y dejen comentarios…**


	6. continuacion del capi 4

**Los personajes de South Park no nos pertenecen, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Jeje siento la demora pero mi mama me quito la compu y es poco el tiempo en que escribo por mis estudios…y además con mi otra historia "Mysteryon on live" no me queda mucho tiempo…xD bueno la historia…**

**Continuación capitulo 4**

Se quedaron un momento así, mirándose a los ojos y sintiéndose hipnotizados por la mirada del otro.

No te muevas tanto-dijo Lilia a Butters quien también trataba de mirar.

Tu quédate callada-le respondió Butters mientras se acomodaba para no estorbar a Pip.

Ya los oí-dijo Stan y si no fuera por que se cayeron uno enzima del otro, Kyle no había entendido.

Ups, jeje veníamos a ver si…-empezó Butters

Necesitaban algo-dijo rápidamente Lilia poniendo carita de inocencia.

Me queda mejor a mi…mas creíble-dijo Butters refiriéndose a la cara que había puesto Lilia.

No molestes-Lilia

A ninguno le había creído – Stan

Yo no he hecho nada-Pip

Te creo – Stan

¡Oye!-Lilia y Butters

A ti no te creería una de esas caras de inocencia ni el hijo de Satán- Stan refiriéndose a Lilia

¿Cuanto quieres apostar?-Lilia

5000 Dólares- Stan sonriendo con malicia.

Si es que lo llegamos a ver-dijo Lilia aceptando la apuesta

Dos cosas: la primera Damián es el hijo de Satán - empezó Butters y Lilia maldijo-y se te llevaron a Kyle, Stan.

¿…?-Stan

Pip-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras los otros discutían Pip se llevo a Kyle de hay.

Tranquilo eso hace Stan para evadir cualquier tema-dijo Pip- Lilia cae y…Butters simplemente le sigue el juego.

Se llevan bien-dijo Kyle aun ruborizado. Pip sonrió.

Si, hemos estado juntos arto tiempo y nos queremos arto- dijo Pip y al decirlo vio como Damián repentinamente le prendió fuego a el vaso que tenia en la mano.

Eje…lo siento-dijo el anticristo con la mirada baja.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto Pip

Si-respondió secamente Damián y Pip se echo para atrás retrocediendo algunos pasos.

Ok, lo siento por preocuparme-dijo el rubio recordando como la trataban en el colegio…y como lo trato él y que Stan le había dicho de que si no le aceptaban que no insistiera pues por mas que quisiera no iban a darse cuenta de la gran persona que existía en él y que ellos se lo perderían…

No yo…-empezó Damián

Pip-llamo Butters y Pip prefirió ir con él.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Pip

Es que…. Necesito de tu ayuda-

o.O ¿m-mi a-ayuda?-

Si mira este es el plan-

0-0-0-0-

¡Mierda! –dijo Stan con 0 ganas de darle la cara a Kyle.

Yo te ayudo-dijo Lila e iba a empezar a andar pero Stan la detuvo.

No gracias déjalo así-

Que confianza-

¿Por qué será?-dijo finalmente antes de volver a la sala, fue donde estaban Kenny, Damián y Kyle y se sentó.

No se por que sentí rabia al oírlo-decía Damián que se callo al instante al ver a Stan…pero este estaba algo ido y eso preocupo a Kyle.

¿Estas bien Stan?-pregunto Kenny

¿¡Ah!...e si lo estoy-respondió el aludido mirando de reojo a su prima…

**FlashBack-**

_Butters había salido de mi pieza y yo me quede hablando con mi prima._

_Si no te esfuerzas en absoluto para conquistarlo…lo perderás -decía Lilia_

_Nunca lo he tenido-mi voz sonó triste y por primera ves mire en mi prima una cara de comprensión._

_Entonces no perderás nada con intentarlo-dijo y empezó a salir de mi pieza. Fui tras ella._

**Fin Del FlashBack-**

Tiene razón no pierdo nada con intentarlo-susurro para el y después de pedir disculpas y verificar que Butters y Lilia atendieran a los invitados se fue para su pieza se encerró y empezó desde ese momento.

0-0-0-

Estuvieron gran rato hablando después de que Stan salió de la pieza. Kenny se quedaba grandes ratos mirando a Butters y este le correspondía. Damián le pidió disculpas a Pip y este le dijo que lo tuviera sin cuidado….ósea que lo perdonaba. Stan miraba a Kyle pero este se sonrojaba y escondía la mirada….lo cual no molestaba a Stan sino que lo tomaba como algo divertido.

Bueno ya son las 2 de la mañana y a ustedes les tocara quedarse-dijo Butters mirando su reloj

Hm… yo puedo llegar a mi casa normal-dijo Damián

No me arriesgo….saben que como no nos podemos quedar todos aquí pos que Lilia diga en que apartamento se queda cada uno-dijo Pip

(Ya estaba arreglado)

Pues que se quede aquí Kyle con Stan, Kenny duerme con Butters en el apartamento de el y Damián en el de Pip pues con...Pip-dijo y Kyle casi se va para atrás ¿le tocaba quedarse solo con Stan en su apartamento? No eso no era bueno.

Esta bien-dijo Butters y Pip. Stan los miraba aburrido al darse cuenta de su plan.

Lilia salió con Butters, Pip, Damián y Kenny…

Bien si quieres duerme en mi cama y yo duermo aquí en el sofá…igual ya casi me toca ir a…el trabajo-dijo Stan

No, tu duerme en tu cama, yo no quiero ser una molestia-dijo Kyle mirando a la nada.

No eres ninguna molestia y… que ya no me vas a mirar-

¿Para que quieres que te mire?-

Es de mala educación no mirar a las personas cuando te hablan-

¿Eso es cierto?-

No lo se-respondió simplemente Stan y Kyle soltó risitas-si no me miras tomare cartas en el asunto.

¿Como así?-dijo Kyle aun con la mirada perdida. Una canción de la banda (ya que no habían dejado de pasar) empezó a sonar.

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_

_amo lo que muestras o insinuas_

_amo lo que eres o imagino_

Stan, como respuesta se agacho frente a el y volteándole la cara para quedar de frente lo beso, Kyle parpadeo un par de veces al sentir los labios de Stan en los suyos, su olor volvía a marearlo…Pero no era para nada malo, lo besaba con tanta suavidad, Stan lo empujo un poco para atrás quedando totalmente acostado en el sofá y con el enzima, con los dedos suavemente le acaricio la cara bajando por su cuello y causándole pequeños escalofríos.

_te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío_

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes_

_amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_te amo en lo simple y lo compleja_

Kyle adentro su mano dentro de la camisa de Stan sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de su piel, y con total delicadeza Stan quito su abrigo y su camisa para volver a besarlo, mientras que Kyle desabotonaba la camisa de Stan.

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas_

_amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos_

_amo tus olores, tus fragancias_

_te amo en el beso y la distancia_

Había perdido noción de todo, solo sentía a Stan acariciarlo como lo mas preciado y mas delicado del universo. Pronto sintió como Stan bajaba por su cuello besándolo mientras con una de sus manos trataba de quitarle los pantalones y con la otra se sostenía para no caer completamente enzima de el y llegar a lastimarlo.

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

Stan volvió a subir por su cuello mientras que Kyle corría la cabeza para atrás disfrutando de su suave tacto, ya los dos se encontraban desnudos y se besaban con amor contenido, Kyle enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de Stan atrayéndolo mas hacia el, mientras que Stan empezaba a realizar una pequeña masturbación a Kyle el cual estaba empezando a gemir de placer.

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_porque para amarte yo he nacido_

Stan entro suavemente en Kyle y este le apretaba el brazo por el dolor.

D-duele-se quejo Kyle.

¿Quieres que par…?-

No-dijo firmemente Kyle lo cual hiso sonreír a Stan.

Fue entrando mas, despacio, no quería hacerle daño a Kyle, quería mas bien hacerlo disfrutar y además…no quería que, por si acaso, Clyde le quitara la virginidad a Kyle y algo le decía que hay si le iba a doler…

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas_

_amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas_

_amo lo que dices, lo que piensas_

_te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas_

Poco a poco en Kyle el dolor se fue transformando en placer que lo hacia gemir…aunque el trataba de no hacerlo y por eso eran gemidos ahogados, Stan al escucharlo guardaba ese sonido como uno de los mas deliciosos que el hubiera escuchado.

_Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas_

_amo tu alegría y tus tristezas_

_te amo en la carne y en el alma_

_te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

Stan-gimió Kyle. Pronto sintieron su orgasmo aparecer haciéndolos gemir de placer.

_Amo lo que pides y regalas_

_amo tus caricias, tus ofensas_

_amo tus instante y lo eterno_

_te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno_

Stan se puso a un lado de el, abrazándolo con ternura mientras los dos se miraban profundamente a los ojos.

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_porque para amarte yo he nacido_

Te amo-susurro Kyle y hubiera sido la escena mas romántica del mundo si no fuera por un gemido que salía de el siguiente piso, eso los hiso reír un poco.

**Aclaración: la canción no suena mientras ellos hacen todo eso solo que yo lo quise poner así xD**

**No se como me quedo el capitulo por que nunca había hecho un lemon pero hice todo lo posible, además quería hacerlo algo romántico…pero no se si lo conseguí…**

**Alístense las y los fans de Bunny porque ¿Cuál es el apartamento de arriba del de Stan…?**

**Saludos y quiero comentarios por favor….a y cualquier cosa se conectan con migo que yo estoy en disposición de escuchar...=)**


End file.
